Two people, Two timelines, One story
by ATK105
Summary: Starkiller was trained by dooku to be the ultimate jedi hunter. But what happens when he see's visions. Visions that will determine his fate. And what happens when he refuses to kill a certain jedi. Can he change his ways or will he be punished for his failures. Or will someone save him before it's to late. Rated T because im insane
1. Intro

**Hey guys just a prologue of the next story the two people will be Ahsoka Tano and Galen Marek/Starkiller. I know these two never met in history but this take's place in the clone wars. So here's the prologue.**

A long time ago ahh you know the intro. As the clone wars rage on the evil count tyrannus is about to release his ultimate plan on the Jedi. On the planet of Naboo Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka have been destroying all nearby enemy bases. Little do they know that Dooku has sent his secret weapon to destroy the Jedi and kill every one who has stood in his way.

**Not much i know but i will be writing this story for a while.**


	2. You just saw your future, i think

**Yes i have updated this chapter because it needed fixing.**

On a venator attack cruiser above the planet Naboo Anakin Skywalker is briefing with holograms of his master Obi wan kenobi, Mace Windu, Plo Coon and Master Yoda about the attack on Naboo.

'' The droid outpost is stationed around the theses mountains so it will be hard to plan an attack with the mountains in the way.'' Anakin explained. '' If we're going to attack we need to find a way through the mountains and around the base without being spotted.''

'' Droid scouts, watching they will, around the mountain, work it will not.'' Said Yoda.

'' Yoda's right Anakin if you going to attack you will have to travel through the mountains.'' Said Obi wan.

'' If we were to do that we would lose over 3/4 of our men just to get across the first mountain.''

'' I suggest a frontal assault, If you can take out the anti air turrets you could send in the cruiser for cover fire.'' Suggested Plo.

'' It's not much but it's are only chance, Rex tell the admiral to prepare the dropships.''

'' Yes sir.''

'' Anakin don't take this battle lightly, Dooku's up to something be careful.''

'' Aren't i always.''

'' Thats what worry's me.''

'' I'll be fine master.'' Transmission out.

Ahsoka walks into the room.

'' Master we have a problem.'' Before Anakin could speak a huge explosion it the ship.

'' Sir two separatist ships have just come out of hyper space.''

'' Admiral get all pilots to there ships we can not lose this cruiser.''

'' On my way sir.'' Suddenly Anakin felt a disturbance.

'' You feel it to snips.''

'' Ya there's a Sith on that ship.'' The ship was identified as the invisible hand. Grievious's private cruiser. '' Is it dooku.'' asked Ahsoka. ''

'' ... No this disturbance is to powerful to be either Dooku or ventress..'' Then 3 Republic ships came out of hyperspace.

'' Skywalker do you copy, this is Ayala Sucura my ships will hold of the separatist ships just get down there.''

'' We're on it, come on Ahsoka.''They got inside a dropship and took off. '' Rex tell you men to land near the south gate my team will land right in the front of that base an take down there defenses.''

'' Yes sir.'' The ship landed and they stormed the base.

'' Snips regroup with Rex's team we'll meet in the control room.''

Meanwhile in the invisible hand. '' Your time has come, at last you are ready to attack.'' Dooku said to his mystery apprentice. '' Kill any jedi that stand in your way and reclaim what belongs to us.''

'' Yes my master.''

Back on Naboo about five minutes later. '' Sir the droids are falling back,the base is ours.''

'' Good let's make sir it stays that way, activate the ray shields.''

'' Doesn't that mean we can't leave either.'' Asked Ahsoka.

'' Not exactly this type of shield only block droids so no separatist will be able to get in.'' What they didn't realize was someone was already in.

A lone clone was in the 4th corridor when he say someone. '' Hey Waxer is that you.'' no answer '' I said...'' Just then a red lightsaber just decapitated the clone.

BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm was turned on. '' Sir someones in the building.''

'' Send a security detail down there.''

'' Yes sir ''

''Master it's him.''

'' Who''

'' That guy or girl, whoever was on the ship is here.''

About 20 seconds later. '' Sir whoever is in here just killed the detail.'' '' This guy must be more dangerous than i thought, Rex lets go see if we can find this guy'' ''Ahsoka i suggest you get some rest we'll take care of this.''

'' Like im going to miss out on the action.''

'' Im sorry Ahsoka, but this guy seems to dangerous for you to fight.''

'' But master.''

'' No, im sorry but this guys able to kill a detail in 30 seconds then imagine how long it could take to hurt maybe even kill you.''

'' Uh... ok master.''

'' Don't worry this will take 5 minutes tops.''

About a minute later Sir im not picking up any readings no one's here except us.''

'' This guy couldn't have gone far, im a small base like this a fly would see him, Run a forensic search if he's not here then where is he.''

About 15 minutes later the apprentice was using force cloak it allows him to sneak by enemies without detection. He pulled out a communicator. ''Master i am inside the base the republic scum have taken it back.''

'' We'll i hope this doesn't mean you shall fail me.''

'' No my master i shall not fail.. someones coming i will get back to you once i have killed the jedi.'' He hid behind the wall but using the force he could see a young Togrutan girl around his age walks in to a room right where he was sitting. He was surprised she didn't see him, she must be so tired she didn't sense him. Just makes it even easier.

Jedi can fall asleep very fast, which is a disadvantage when there's a Sith in the building. Ahsoka assumed that sky guy had taken care of the sith but she was wrong. The apprentice waited a few seconds then walked right in the room. The first thing he noticed was her lightsaber was siting on a shelf on the other side of the room so if she woke up it would be to late for her to react. Suddenly she started to turn towards him he immediately ignited his lightsaber. But she was just moving to another position. Looking at her sleeping body he could see she was about his age maybe a month or two younger. However there was one thing that caught his mind she was moving alot and whimpering in her sleep. '' She must be having a bad dream.'' More like a nightmare.

In Ahsoka's mind. Ahsoka was in the library surrounded by the dead bodies of clones jedi and right in the middle was her old friend Plo Coon. She runs to him. '' Little soka,... you must get out before he gets you.''

'' Master Plo save your strength,... who did this.'' There was a hint of anger in her voice.

'' Soka you must leave, hide in another planet before he finds you.''

'' Who..''...

'' ... '' Silence. Ahsoka stood up and yelled with all her anger hoping who ever this was would hear her. '' NOOOOOOOOOOOO''

Back at reality Ahsoka was now crying in her sleep. Starkiller had never seen a girl cry before. The only girl he has seen was ventress and you can say it gets boring looking at her well ugly face he would say out loud if there wasn't another person in the room. He slowly put his hand on her head. Keeping his lightsaber in his other hand just in case. slowly she started to calm down. Until she was completely calm he held his lightsaber in his other hand. Then she let out a sigh of relief and Starkiller let go of her head. Then something snapped in his head. '' What are you doing your supposed to kill jedi not help them sleep.'' '' Ok thats enough '' He raised his lightsaber in the air. But before he could bring it down something else snapped.

'' Will i ever see you again.'' A womans voice was in his head. '' Will i ever see you again.''

'' What is this.'' Than he dropped his lightsaber and put his hands on his head. Trying to fight back.

'' Your still loyal to dooku. After he kidnapped me and tried to kill you.''

'' What do you mean'' he yelled in his head

'' And now the fate of the republic rests only with you.''

'' GET OUT OF MY HEAD.''

'' Will i ever see you again.'' What Starkiller didn't realize was he was groaning and grunting out loud. Which was bad because Ahsoka slowly woke up. She Looked around the room until she saw him. He was on his knees grabbing his head. She has two options grab her lightsaber or try to talk to him. She grabbed her lightsabers but didn't ignite it. Then she said with a quiet voice.

'' Are you ok.'' Starkiller looked up at her Ahsoka's Big blue eyes. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, thats the voice, the one in his head. She's the person in his head. '' I said are you ok.'' Like a lightning bolt he grabbed his lightsaber and used the force to sprint out of the base with out being detected. Leaving a confused Ahsoka in the room with questions in her head.


	3. Stunned

**Just one thing before we start, If you know Starkiller than you will know when he's confused or upset he gets angry. Kind of like Ares the god of war. I started using another way to make people talk so tell me what you think. Well here we go.**

'' regular person''

_' Vision talking'_

Starkiller was at least half a mile a way in 4 minutes. **Wish i could run that fast. **Stopping at a huge tree to catch his breath. Sitting down next to the tree, grabbing his head.

' _Will i ever see you again'._

'' What do you mean by that, I don't know you, I never want to.'' Starkiller yelled.

'_ Your still loyal to Dooku, after he kidnapped me and tried to kill you.' _

'' He would not try to do that.'' Starkiller pulls out his comlink. '' Proxy send the rouge shadow to my location now.''

'' Of course master.'' About a minute later a huge back ship appeared and Starkiller jumped in.

'' Master is something wrong.'' Starkiller just walked past him and went into his room to meditate.

Back at the republic base Ahsoka was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

'' That was him, he was the sith.'' '' But why didn't he just kill me.'' '' Any regular sith would.'' Suddenly her comlink turned on.

'' Ahsoka are you ok. said Anakin. She didn't want to lie but if she was ever going to figure out who this boy was she would have to keep it a secret that she saw him. '' Yes master, im ok.''

Later in the rouge shadow Proxy went to see his master.

'' Master i can tell somethings wrong and besides you should be taking back the base.'' Starkiller looked at the droid.

'' Proxy it's to complicated to talk about.''

'' Well master when ever your ready i have placed the ship above the base.'' Starkiller slowly stood up and went to the docking bay. He looked down and he could see a point of entire. A air duct tube. He took a deep breath and jumped. Falling out of the sky and he landed on the roof. Without a noise. He cut threw the roof and entered the building. He was actually hoping he would see the jedi again.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was heading sown the hall when she heard a noise coming from the tube above her.

'' Master someones in here send backup.'' The noise got louder and louder. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and cut the pipe. And guess who fell out the pipe.

'' You'' Starkiller turned towards her. Ahsoka put one of her lightsabers very close to his neck.

'' Who are you and why where you in my room.'' Starkiller just stood there until a bunch of clones came down the hall.

'' Blast him''. Thats when Starkillers eyes turned yellow. He used force speed and ran for the clones. Blaster fire was all around him. He ignited his lightsabers. Deflecting all shots he ran into 3 clones and pushed the other 4 away.

Ahsoka had to get her head strait. She ran for the boy. There lightsabers locked. Both where skilled fighters and they blocked and ducked each others attacks. They locked one more time before Starkiller unleashed a torrent of lightning. Ahsoka blocked it, but the force of the impact was to strong so her lightsabers flew into the air. Just like she did he put his lightsaber very close to her neck. She was forced to back up until her back was up against the wall.

'' Who are you.'' She said. His eyes turned back to his normal brown color. He slowly brought the lightsaber away from her neck.

'' I think it's my turn to ask questions, how are getting inside my head.''

'' What are you taking about, i hardly know you.''

'' Well either im crazy or somehow your voice in popping up in my head.''

'' Your probably crazy.''

'' Excuse me.'' putting the lightsaber back to her neck.''

'' Don't speak to me like that again.''

'' Ok, ok just calm down, here lets just star over.''

'' Fine'' He put the lightsaber away. '' You go first.''

'' Ok, Im Ahsoka Tano, who are you.''

'' I don't have a name, Just my code name.''

'' Well what is it.''

'' Starkiller.''

'' Well isn't that a pleasant name.''

'' If i could change it do you think i would still have it.''

'' No''

'' Exactly'' They stood there for a few seconds looking at each other.

Suddenly Ahsoka's comlink turned on.

'' Ahsoka where are you are you ok.''

'' I guess thats my cue to go.'' Starkiller looked at Ahsoka one more time before jumping back into the pipe and left.

'' Ahsoka, Ahsoka do you read me.''

'' Yes master im fine.''


	4. Shocked

**Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far. I have one goal in fan fiction to entertain. Oh and kick anyone's ass who copy's my story. Oh sorry i over reacted again. So um here's the next chapter.**

The last chapter was two hours ago. Ahsoka had never talked to a sith before. Except a few short lines if she was fighting ventress, but never a actually talking face to face. Actually if he was any other sith she would dead. She explained/ lied to Anakin that a pipe just fell for no reason, and he believed her. He must be tired to not sense she was lying. Anakin told Ahsoka that it would be another 4 days before a cruiser would be able to take them back to coruscant. Ahsoka was kind of glad that they would be staying. For obvious reasons.

Starkiller some how had to tell Dooku that the Jedi are alive. Which was going to be hard.

'' Master you have a transmission coming through.'' Proxy then turned his self into Dooku.

'' What is thy bidding my master.''

'' I just came to check on your progress, i assume the Jedi have been terminated.''

'' Not yet master, there we're some complications, the jedi have ray shielded the base my lightsaber would shut down if i went in.''

'' You don't need your lightsaber, have i taught you nothing.'' '' ... I will give you one more chance if you fail you shall spent the rest of the month in training.''

'' Yes master.'' Proxy lost the transmission.

'' Master before Dooku's transmission came in I intercepted another transmission from a republic cruiser.'' '' It said the cruiser will pick up the Jedi in four days.''

'' Thats just enough time.'' Starkillers eyes turned Sith yellow.

Back with Ahsoka.

'' Master you need some rest you've haven't slept since we left coruscant.'' worried Ahsoka.

'' Ahsoka i know you care for my well being, but iv'e gone weeks without sleeping i'll be fine.'' **Boom.** '' What was that''

'' Sir hyena bombers have taken out hanger 2.''

'' Get my fighter ready Ahsoka help Rex get the anti air turrets online.'' Anakin pushes past c3po who was talking gibberish as usual.

'' Huh how rude.''

Back with Starkiller.

'' Master the hyena bombers have arrived.''

'' Good keep the ship above the base just in case i need to make a quick exit.'' Starkiller jumps out of the ship.

'' Oh master you forgot your... lightsaber.'' '' I guess he doesn't need it now.''

Starkiller lands perfectly on the base not making a sound. A bomber blasts a missile and it destroys a turret and makes an entrance for him. He slowly crawls into the tube and jumps out. All the clones where outside so this would be easy. He looks around the corner and see's the weapon station where he has to turn of the turrets. He force pushes the door open and heads to the panel. He shocks the panel which he thinks will turn of the guns. But to his surprise it only boosted the guns power. '' What why isn't it...'' He turns around to see Ahsoka walking in the room.

'' I uploaded a little chip inside the system now the cannons can not be shut down.''

'' But your ray shields can.'' He shocks the other panel which shuts down the ray shield.

'' So,your still not taking back this base.'' She ignites her lightsabers.'' Galen just leans on a panel as if he's waiting for something.

About 5 seconds ago with proxy.

'' I hope my master is not dead or my programming will... hey.'' The lightsaber flew out of his hand.

7 seconds later a lightsaber flies by Ahsoka's face thank goodness it wasn't on. Galen catches it ignites it and charges at Ahsoka. Once again they clash dodging,blocking,jumping trying to not get slashed. Galen pushes Ahsoka back and curls himself up into a ball and use's force repulse. Destroying the panels and knocking Ahsoka back into the wall. He walks over to her. He puts his lightsaber over his head and is ready to bring it down. But just like last time just as it is an inch above her head he has another vision. Only this one he can see.

In his mind he is in a cabin. A broken destroyed cabin. '' Where the hell.'' He looks at what looks like an insignia. It was the republic symbol. Suddenly he saw what looked like a ghost. '' Ff...father.''

'' My son i have to say im disappointed at you.'' '' Working for Dooku, siding with him, becoming his apprentice.''

'' Father please, you don't understand.''

'' Son i know your upset, but you can change.''

'' Change what do you mean.''

'' You must find a young girl on coruscant who will help you change, help you realize your true fate.''

'' Who father who.''

'' Her name is Ahsoka Tano.'' The vision faded. Starkiller dropped his lightsaber and fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily. He started to crawl towards Ahsoka. Scanning for sighs of life.

'' Ahsoka, Ahsoka.'' Suddenly he heard a squad of troops heading his way. Ahsoka woke up slowly. Galen looked in her eye's.

'' Im sorry'' he said before speeding of.

'' Commander Tano are you ok.''

'' Yes trooper im fine.''


	5. Zapped

**Hey guys, sorry i took so long. Oh and do you see the pattern in the chapters names. Chapter 3 stunned, Chapter 4 shocked, and now this chapter zapped. They all have to do with electricity. The next chapter will be called electrocuted. If you don't see the pattern than your a moron. I hope you guys like this pairing. If you have an idea for a chapter tell me and i'll think about it. Im thinking about bringing that Lux guy in this story, but highly**** doubtful. Well here you go.**

Ahsoka s point of view at the end of the last chapter.

Ahsoka, finally regaining conciseness here's the sound of clone troopers coming her way. She expected to see Rex but to her amazement, Starkiller was right in front of her. In a sorrow voice he said. '' Im sorry.'' Then sprang up on his feet and bolted out of the room. Trying to stand she realizes she has a cut in her right leg. Rex and some clones walk into the room.

'' Commander Tano are you alright.''

'' Yes Rex im fine.

**On with the present.**

Near the same tree as before, near the same hour as before, and doing the same thing as before Starkiller could not believe his father told him he was destined to meet that girl. He thought she was just one jedi, but why her. All he knew was he didn't meet her by mistake.

'' Why Dad... why her.'' '' What role does she have in my life, am i supposed to do something, am i supposed to save her life or something.'' '' She clearly looks like she can take care of herself.'' Father what im a supposed to do.''

Suddenly proxy cam on the comlink. '' What proxy,is it so important.'' He yelled.

'' Well master yes it is.'' '' Master Dooku has told me to tell you that the Jedi are not going back to coruscant.''

'' Well i guess that means i get to go to training early.''

'' Not exactly master,he says he wants you to follow them, but instead of killing he wants you interrogate one of them.'' '' Apparently they have a code that unlocks a holocron that Dooku has possession of and it holds clues of a republic attack.''

'' Where are they going.''

'' To the planet of Mandalore.''

**Back with Ahsoka.**

The medical droid if fixing Ahsoka's leg when Anakin walks in the room.

'' Ahsoka i know that this was not a pipe this time so what happened. '' Ahsoka knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one.

'' It was the sith, the same one that we sensed earlier on the Ship.''

'' Did you see his face or what he looks like.''

'' Yes but he's defiantly not one we've seen before.'' '' All i know is his name is Starkiller.''

'' Never heard of him.'' Rex walks in the room

'' Sir 4 battle tanks have been spotted near the south tower.''

'' Get your squad ready i'll meet you there.'' '' Ahsoka you stay here.''

'' Master if there's a chance that boy is out there your going to need me.''

'' Your not ready to go out in the battle field, not until your leg is fixed.''

'' But master...''

'' NO, im sorry Ahsoka.'' Anakin walks out of the room.

'' Ugh.''

**Meanwhile.**

Starkiller is in the rouge shadow meditating. '' Father, i know iv'e made mistakes but can you at least tell me what im supposed to do.''

'' I wish i could son but you need to find this out yourself.''

'' Can you at least tell me where i came from or my name at least.''

'' You will find where you came from when you meet the girl.''

'' I have, well sort of.''

'' All you know is her name, I said she will help you when you need it.''

'' Ugh.''

'' However i can tell you your real name.'' '' Galen Marek.''

'' Galen Marek.'' The vision broke. Galen stood up. '' Proxy when are the Jedi leaving.''

'' Well if they destroy the tanks and take off immediately which i suspect they will do, they will be gone in 4 hours.''

'' We half to beat them to Mandalore, we leave in two hours.''

'' Why two when we could leave now.''

'' There's someone i have to see first.'' Galen jumps out the ship and lands onto a clone speeder, knocks the clone of and takes off.''

**Back with Ahsoka.**

Ahsoka was told to wait in the room until her leg was healed or until they leave.

'' Uh im always missing the fun.'' She was lying down on the bed when there was a noise outside. Her leg was hurt but she could still use the force and her lightsaber. As soon as the door opened ahsoka used the force and made the door hit whoever was out there.

'' Geeze i know we don't know each other but you don't have to do that.'' The voice was familiar but when he stepped in the room it was all clear. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and ran for him. But when he blocked Ahsoka's leg made her trip. To her surprise Galen caught her.

'' Don't scare people like that.'' Galen helped her stand. '' You ok.''

'' I guess, why are you here.''

**Galen paused** '' I... i just had to see you again.'' '' I can't explain but.. I don't think we met by accident.''

'' So you think we where meant to meet.''

'' I know its crazy but...''

'' No it's not crazy, this happens to alot of people, it happened to my master.''... '' Listen Starkiller i...''

'' It's Galen,.. my real name is Galen.''

'' Well thats alot better than Starkiller.'' '' You sound like you just found this out.''

'' I did, my father told me through a vision.'' '' ... He also told me to find someone who can help me with my past.''

'' Well who.''

'' You.''

'' Now i find that hard to believe.''

'' I find it hard to but... thats what he told me.'' '' Listen im sorry i broke your foot.''

'' I'll be fine iv'e been through worse.''

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that rattled the room. Ahsoka almost fell but Galen caught her again.

'' You need to stop doing that.'' He help her back up.

'' Listen Galen i want to talk to you but there's to many clones nearby.''

'' I agree I should go.'' He was about to leave when he said. '' You don't think this is awkward, A sith talking to a jedi.''

'' Iv'e seen weirder.'' Galen chuckled before leaving the room. Little did Ahsoka know,she was going to running into him alot.


	6. Electrocuted

**I haven't seen star wars the clone wars until two weeks ago when Ahsoka is framed for murder. Ever since i saw the season finally commercial iv'e been a little worried that this will be the end of Ahsoka Tano. If it is, well then screw Cartoon network. Let's just hope it's not. I mean i don't think they would do something that dark. Well im doing this chapter before that because if she does die i'll be writing about someone that could make more obsessive people cry. Well lets just pray. **

The Jedi have left to head to Mandalore, with Galen is right on there trail. Ahsoka knows she still has to be careful. Not because of her leg because he may be nice, but he is still sith. They have been on Mandalore for 4 days. There mission was to find that pirate Hondo, who has been smuggling poison in the food supply. Ahsoka was not in condition to fight but she was able to blend in and look for Hondo. With little to no success.

'' Master we've searched the whole city, if he was here we would have seen him.''

'' Have faith Ahsoka, Hondo is still here i know it.'' Anakin saw a figure in the alley. '' There is that one of them.'' Ahsoka saw another figure in another alley.

'' No thats him.''

'' You go that way but don't act hostile.''

'' Ok.'' Ahsoka walked down the alley slowly. Looking around the corner she see's two figures talking. When suddenly a hand goes over her mouth. It slowly pulls her into a nearby alley.

'' Shh.'' The person waits for the pirates to walk away. Then it lets her go.

'' What was th.., Galen.''

'' You where expecting prince charming.'' Ahsoka was both surprised Galen would save her and that he was here.

'' Not really no.'' Galen chuckled. '' Why are you here i thought you we're taking back the base.''

'' So you would rather have me back there instead of here.''

'' No i was just wondering.''

'' ... Well i don't think you will like it.''

'' Like what.''

''.. Huh i have to capture a Jedi and interrogate them about a holocron.''

'' What.''

'' I know but it gets worse.'' '' If i don't then i'll be sent back to training.''

'' That doesn't sound bad.''

'' Not to you, Sith staining is way different that Jedi training.'' '' Sith training is like hell.''

'' Know that sounds bad.''

'' It is, but.. i just can't do it.'' ''... I don't want to do it.'' Ahsoka puts her hand on his shoulder. She feels bad for him, she had no idea sith went through so much.

'' Then i'll give you the code.'' Galen was shocked at what she said.

'' No Ahsoka, don't even think of it.'' '' Im not going to let you tell me the code just because you feel bad for me.''

'' But if i don't you'll go back in training.''

'' I don't care,.. Im not gonna let you this. Ahsoka knew she couldn't change his mind. '' It will be ok, I'll be fine.'' And thats when a laser bolt struck Ahsoka in her wounded leg and she fell. Galen came to her. Her leg was even worse now. A dark figure came into the alley.

'' So you two know each other.'' The figure took off the hood, and it was non other then the traitor and now a bounty hunter, Ventress. Galen slowly put Ahsoka down and ignited his lightsaber.

'' You have alot of nerve Ventress.''

'' I know isn't it great, i get to kill one jedi and one sith, Jabba has put a price on both of your heads.''

'' Not happening.'' Galen unleashes a torrent of lightning which knocks ventress to the floor.'' So your tougher than i thought no matter.'' She charges at Galen with her lightsabers. Under the onslaught Ahsoka throws her lightsaber at ventress's feet. Although she dodges she did not see Galen use force repulse. Ventress goes flying into a few metal boxes. Out of Galen's sight Anakin is running towards him.

'' Another day kid.'' She runs away just in time Anakin comes to see Galen and behind him is Ahsoka. Before he could attack him, Galen runs away using the force to aid him.

'' Ahsoka what happened.'' She had to make this look realistic.

'' Ventress attacked me.'' '' But that other guy saved me.''

'' What.'' She could tell he bought the bluff. She had to keep it up, at least until Galen was far enough.

**Well there it is. The final chapter of the electric saga. Not to the story just the ones named after electricity. The next one will be after i see what happens. I still have high doubts that Cartoon network will screw Ahsoka. Well i guess we'll just have to wait.**


	7. Happy and Sad

**Ya Ahsoka is not dead. But when the council offered her,her job back as a Jedi, she refused. The ending is pretty sad especially with the music, It just makes it so filled with questions. Like is Ahsoka coming back, and is that why she's not in Revenge of the Sith. Well if thats why that means she could have been alive during order 66, because she was not in the order she was not a target. That might explain it but i just hope, like lots of Ahsoka fans that she will come back. I even saw some reply's of the last episode. Lots of them where about Ahsoka and how we want her back. However im happy because Lucasarts tweeted that they will be doing a season six, It should be the last season before Revenge of the sith either that or season 7. Well am happy and sad but i will continue the story. **

**Just an update. I know the last chapter wasn't as good as you thought it would be. Like with ventress knowing where to shoot Ahsoka. Ya i promise the next one will be alot better.**


	8. In ok, or so you think

**Hey guys the next chapters names will be like this one. Example: Im alive, or am i. Im still a little down about what happened but i can assure that won't happen. Well i might do the jail episode, maybe. Well i gotta long way to go before that anyway.**

**Oh and check out my new poll, its what you want my next story to be about.**

We last left off when Galen saved Ahsoka from Ventress. Anakin was able to see Galen but not able to get a good look at him. Ahsoka had do distract Anakin until Galen was far enough. Which is where we are going to start.

Galen is now in another alley about a half a mile away.

'' So thats Ahsoka's master.'' '' Ha like he stands a chance against me, I could tell he was not fond of me, but either way at the end im the top fighter here.'' His eyes turned sith yellow at the thought of Anakin doing something to Ahsoka. Which would not happen, or will it. Suddenly he see's 3 figures in the corner alley. He hides behind a dumpster

''..**.**Ok there's 2 jedi, and at least 45 of us, what do we do.'' Said one of the pirates.

'' I don't know man, if i was the leader here i would just leave.'' '' No way am i facing a Jedi.''

'' Well you got any other ideas.''

'' You two need to shut the hell up.'' '' You want a plan here's a plan, remember those electric shock net gun thingy's.''

'' You mean those ones that we used to kidnap those workers, ya so what.''

'' So those hard muscle bitches couldn't escape those nets, so neither will those Jedi.''

'' You know what, thats the smartest thing you've said today.''

'' Shut up, lets go tell Hondo.'' The pirates ran away.

'' Electric net guns, sounds like there in trouble.'' Galen thought.'' If i can get them to hit Ahsoka's Master i can run off and make him force to tell me the code.'' '' Maybe im not going to training after all.'' Galen let out an evil chuckle and waited for the Jedi to arrive.

Back at the twilight. Ahsoka is now getting the surgery on her foot when Rex walks in the room.

'' Sir we've confirmed it was ventress, she dropped the blaster when she was fighting that mystery guy.''

'' I told you.'' Bragged Ahsoka.

'' Have you found her.''

'' No sir she escaped before we could find her.''

'' Again i told you so.''

**Near by the ship Galen was listening.**

'' Im telling you the truth, that guy saved me.''

'' And yet he had a red lightsaber, snips you need to tell who he is.''

'' Snips, ha thats a nice nickname.'' Galen said under his breath.

'' Master i don't know who he is, he just saved me from Ventress.'' Ahsoka lied

'' You know you don't have to lie for me.'' Galen thought.

'' Ahsoka even if he saved you how do you know he was not just doing that to kill Ventress.'' Suddenly Galen felt a blast of electricity rap around him.

'' Hey is that a Jedi.'' The pirates walked up to Galen trapped in the net.

'' I don't think so, he looks like more like a...a um... I can't think of the word.''

'' Sith.'' Galen said still conscious

'' Ya thats the word.''

'' Well Jedi or Sith your coming with us.''

'' I think not.'' Galen some how used the force and sucked out the electricity in the net. Then pulled himself free.

'' What the...'' Was all he could say before Galen forced pushed them into a building. One of them went through the window.

**Meanwhile.**

Glass shattering '' What was that.'' Anakin races out the ship to see one pirate slowly crawling out the broken window. And then see's Galen holding the other pirate by his throat, with his lightsaber very close to his neck.

'' Hey.'' Anakin yelled. Galen looks right at Anakin, dropping the pirate and igniting his other hand with electricity. Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

'' Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting with a Jedi of your level to be a little older.''

'' Really well with what Ahsoka has told me i was expecting you to be a little taller.'' The force users got in battle position before Galen shot lightning at Anakin. Anakin blocked it with his lightsaber before they finally locked sabers. '' Your good for a Sith.''

'' And im supposed to thank you for that.''

'' Nope.'' Then Anakin jumped behind him and tried to stab him in the back. But Galen ducked and was able to connect a kick to his leg. Enough to throw him back but not to stop him. They kept fighting and trading blows until Rex came and started shooting at him. Galen blocked the shots until he deflected one and it knocked the guns out of his hands. Then the force users locked blades again.

'' How do you know Ahsoka and why are you stalking us.''

'' Thats none of your concern.''

'' My padawan is my concern.''

'' Oh look someone cares.'' Before Anakin could retaliate Galen rolled under his lightsaber and knocked it out of his hand. Before he could finish him Anakin force pushed Galen about two yards away. Than Galen saw Ahsoka looking outside as him and her masters sabers locked again.

There was worry in her mind Thinking what Galen could do to Anakin and what Anakin could do to Galen.

**To be continued **


	9. Help him, no him

** Hey guys sorry this one is so short, the idea for this chapter hit me last night so i had to do it, tell me what you think. Also at the poll on my homepage vote on what you want me to do next.**

Ahsoka is caught between her emotions. Her leg may be broken but fighting the pain she must choose to help her master Anakin or help her new bound friend Galen/Starkiller. Both seem evenly matched, blocking blow for blow. Anakin was even able to block Galen's force repulse.

'' Damn, not even master Yoda can preform force repulse.'' Galen was growing impatient, he had to end this now. Galen unleashes a huge torrent of lightning. Anakin is holding for now. Until Galen uses his other hand to zap Anakin's leg. Causing Anakin to loss his lightsaber, Galen seizes his chance. With all his power he unleashes hell/ lots of lightning on Anakin. Anakin screams in pain and stumps to the ground. Ahsoka watches in horror as her master is being tormented by Galen. Not knowing what to do she does the only thing she can.

'' Galen stop.'' Ahsoka screams but Galen is to caught in his rage to hear her. '' Galen please stop.'' But he still can't hear her. Anakin's screams start to fade as his life is slowly being drained. Ahsoka screams one more time but it still doesn't work. '' Stop.'' She had to do something, using all her strength she limps out the ship and does the unthinkable. She hugs Galen in the back.** Shocker.**

'' Please Galen stop, please.'' This time Galen heard her. He slowly stops shooting lightning. **Kind of reminds you of when Aang got mad and Katara had to comfort him because Appa was stolen.** Galen stopped shooting lightning and stumbled to his knees. Ahsoka was still holding on to him, tears in her eyes.**  
**

'' I... ugh.'' was all he could say. In any other situation both would be blushing like hell. When Ahsoka realized that it was over she let go of Galen and ran toward Anakin. She observed his body. He was breathing, just a few bruises and scratches. but his robotic hand was offline. When Ahsoka looked to see if Galen was still there, he was gone.

Galen ran, and ran until he was far enough. He put is hands on his head and fell on his knees.

'' What is wrong with me.'' Galen stood up and threw a trash can about 20 feet away. Then he screams a blood curing scream in the air shooting lightning at the same time for all to see.


	10. Ya that just happened

**A few things first i waited a while to make sure this chapter id perfect and you'll see why, i have to admit im not the best romance guy but i get the job done. At least im not my neighbor, true story to show his love or i think this is how he won't stop touching girls. Im in seventh grade and so is he, i tell him if he wants to get the girls you don't harass them. I got tired of the naming the last chapters the way they are and there are only two of them. This one will shock everyone, unless you saw this coming. I think its safe to say that eventually we all saw this coming. **

Galen screamed a blood curling scream and shot lightning in the air for all to see. Even Ahsoka who was a half a mile away saw it. Rex comes out of the ship.

'' Anakin needs help.''

'' Im on it.'' Rex puts Anakin's arm over his shoulder and gets him in the infirmary and hooks him up to the machine. A machine started to beep.

BEEP... BEEP. '' Sigh.'' '' That was close.''

Rex was typing things into the computer. '' His heart rate is stable, Ahsoka can you...'' Rex turns around to see, shes gone. '' Great just what i need.''

Meanwhile. Galen has exhausted all his energy shooting lightning, and is now slumped in an alley back up against the wall. With his hands on his head all he can think of is how bad that must have looked in Ahsoka's eyes. It must have looked like something strait out of a horror movie. '' Im such a idiot.'' he mumbled under his breath. '' I don't deserve to look at that sun,... all i know is im going back to training and not a force on this godforsaken planet can change that. Suddenly he heard foot steps from his left. And bending down to look at him was Ahsoka. She tries to put her hand on his shoulder. But he shoves it away.

'' Stay away from me.'' he tried to say softly.

'' Galen i forgive you, you don't have to hide from me.'' She tried again to put her hand on his shoulders, but he shoved it away again.

'' Please Ahsoka i don't want to hurt you.''

'' Hurt me.''

'' Ahsoka if i go in a rage like that again... i could seriously hurt someone, i could hurt you.''

'' Than don't.''

'' Its not as easy as it sounds.''

'' It is when you realize you control your fate, you control your destiny.'' '' Dooku doesn't control your life, he only thinks he does.''

''... Huh i still think, no wait i know that my rage will be unleashed again, and when it does... i could kill the next time... i could kill you, even if i contoled my life.''

'' Well then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.''

'' How.''

'' I'll show you.'' Out of nowhere Ahsoka pressed her lips up against Galen's, he wasn't sure how to react but happiness was filling him. they shared there first kiss. Galen was still shocked but like magic all his anger and his worry started to disappear. When they broke the kiss there was only one thing one there mind.

'' Know when you get mad you can just think of me.''

'' What would i do without you.''

The two stood up when Galens comlink stood up.

'' One second.'' He turned it on. '' Who is this.''

'' Master count Dooku has contacted me and told me to tell you, you failed and to come back to the ship immediately.'' Galen turned off the comlink. Ahsoka had a worried face. Galen held her hand.

'' Don't worry i'll be fine.''

'' I know.'' They hugged one more time before Galen started to walk away. '' Will i ever see you again.'' Ahsoka shouted to him.

He turned his head to her. '' Yes, i promise.'' Then he was gone.

**Yep that just happened. Tell me what you think. I think i might have rushed it a little, so if you guys want i can make a remake or make this chapter longer tell me.**


	11. Heart of corruption

** For all of those people who are wondering if im going to make Starkiller more aggressive than yes in later chapters he will get angry. I have many ideas for making him mad. Including this chapter. **

In a dark room filled with nothing but a small light, screams of a person in pain can even be heard in space. For the screams you are hearing are from Galen who is now in more danger than he has ever been in.

'' Do you know why im punishing you.'' Dooku said before striking him with lightning.

'' Aahhhggg,... i have failed you my master.''

Dooku strikes him again. '' Not only have you failed me but you refused too kill the Jedi.''

'' Forgive me master,... i tried.''

Another strike of lightning. '' Really well from what my spy told me i beg to differ. How can i put this in a way you will understand i saw... everything.'' Galens heart stopped for second. Dooku strikes him for six seconds with lightning.

'' Please master i don't know what happened, i just lost control.''

'' You can't lose what you never had, you were doing fine when you were fighting Skywalker, your rage your anger was almost at its peak however letting a young pitiful girl stop you from fulfilling your destiny, is just despicable.''

'' It wasn't my fault.''

'' Really because apparently it seems that this girl made you feel,...happy.'' Galen didn't answer. '' Tell me if she really cared about you, than where is she. Surely if she cared about you she would be here right now to save you wouldn't she.'' Still no answer '' Or if she really cared she would have convinced you to not leave wouldn't she.''

''...sigh... Yes she would.'' Inside his heart he knew it was true. Galens heart was growing dark, the last bit of happiness was covered with darkness. Surrounding it like an evil chest that could not open. Not even the purest of hearts could unlock it.

'' Good.'' Dooku released him from his shackle's. '' Now tell me what is your name.''

'' Starkiller.''

'' Good, you may rest today but tomorrow you will train for your next mission.''

'' What is it.''

'' It involves the girl, once your training is complete you will hunt down and...''

'' Kill her.''

'' No not yet i want you to show her what i means to be a Sith, show her that your not the boy she met before, show her that your sith not jedi.''

'' Understood my master.''

'' Good and once thats done i want you to complete the other task, I recently found out the holocron is on that planet, retrieve it and bring it to me.''

'' Yes my master.''

**Sorry its short and that it took so long, i took a little break playing skyrim and prejustice section 8 but now im back and i promise for the next few chapters Galen uhh i mean Starkiller will be that fast powerful angry guy we all know and love. Struggles will be overcome, people can still be saved, what will happen next time it depends on what you want, message me review and like because its about to get SERIOUS.**


	12. Thats not him

**Hello everyone im back. If you think Starkiller is evil in this chapter just wait for the next. Give me suggestions for the next chapter if you can.**

Where we last left off is we're we begin. Starkiller is training with some droids that look kinda like proxy and do the same things. Dooku programmed them to look like clones, civilians, and you guessed it Ahsoka.

'' Let the training begin.'' announced Dooku. He activated the room and a bunch of robots that looked like clones surrounded him. '' Attack.'' At that moment the clones/ droids started to shoot. Starkiller leaped onto a droid and sliced its head off before disappearing.

'' What happened.'' said one of the droids. '' Where is he.'' Than in a split second he reappeared and sliced the droids robotic heart. Than proceeded to cut and stab the others until one of them got a direct hit in his arm. He ducked down to dodge the blasts.

'' Stay focused the republic will show no mercy.'' Before another could blast him he grabbed all of the droids with the force and crushed them into a giant metal ball and proceeded to throw it at the citizens/ droids. '' Civilians are witnesses of you attack, kill them.'' He proceeded to electrify and shock all of the droids. But before he could kill the last of then one droid came out and turned into the one thing he is after, Ahsoka. The replica brought out its lightsabers and said.

'' You actually thought i liked you.'' The voice sounded just like Ahsoka but with a few robotic glitches. '' I never liked you, why would i even consider to like a Sith who didn't even know his own name. That droid drove Starkiller over the edge as his eyes turned more Sith yellow than ever and he let out a roar of anger and charged. his lightsabers with lightning and ran for it.

With all his anger he locked sabers with the replica. '' Oh and that kiss meant nothing to me.''

Thats when he completely lost it as he dodged an attack and before she/robot could counter he sliced of one of its hands. '' Ahhh.'' The replica screamed in pain and it sounded just like Ahsoka. But its scream was halted by Starkiller force pushing it into a wall. He slowly walked toward the replica lightsaber in hand. But the replica looked up at him with big soulful eyes. '' Please Galen don't do this.'' He halted for a second but continued walking.

'' Please don't.''

'' You are not anything to me but a pest to the sith, pests i exterminate.'' And at that moment he stabbed the replica through its heart and destroyed it with a massive force repulse. After a few seconds he looked at the room and let out a chuckle, admiring his destruction.

'' Good very good, you are ready, now go to Mandalore and complete your task.''

'' With pleasure master.''

Meanwhile on Mandalore Ahsoka is resting when something from the force wakes her up violently.

'' _Gasp.'' _Ahsoka was breathing heavily when Anakin who was now healed walked in.

'' Ahsoka whats wrong.'' She controlled her breathing and said.

'' I... felt a disturbance... a bad one.''

'' Well it must have been a dream because i didn't feel it.''

'' No master i felt it,.. it was like someone just died.''

'' Well i'll check the scanners for enemies just to show you there's nothing to worry about.'' They both walked into the security room when Rex came to them.

'' Sir we have spotted an unknown target, it appears to heading this way.'' Ahsoka looked at Anakin with one of those i told you so looks.

'' Where is it now.'' Rex went back to the computer.

'' Uhh, its right outside.'' Suddenly they heard screaming and the sounds of lightsabers activating.

'' Rex stay he're Ahsoka come with me.'' The two jedi ran out side to see a figure with a hood and cloak, equipped with two red lightsabers and was attacking innocent people. And was about to kill a young boy when Anakin force pushed him away. Along with pushing of his hood. Ahsoka's eyes flew wide open.

'' Gg..Galen.'' He stood up and responded.

'' No, Galen was a weak dumb fool i am Starkiller.'' Ahsoka could not believe her new found friend somehow turned into a ruthless Sith.

'' Ahsoka whats going on.'' Asked a confused Anakin. '' Do you know him.''

'' I thought i did.'' Ahsoka said in a weak little voice.

'' Know me ha, you didn't know anything about me.'' Ahsoka felt heartbroken, she was just betrayed by her thought to be friend. '' And if you can't live with that, well then you can die.'' He got into battle position.

'' Ahsoka you need to snap out of it.'' Anakin said as he got ready to fight. Ahsoka could not believe it but if she was to survive she would have to accept that Galen Marek was no more.

'' Now die.'' Starkiller yelled as he charged right for Ahsoka.

**Sorry im going to have to let you wait. Can Ahsoka fend on Starkiller. I Doubt it. But i guess miracles could happen. Maybe. **

**I would like to Thank gps3 for reminding me of how angry Starkiller should be and how powerful he really is.**


	13. Anger issues, read questions at bottom

**This chapter might leave you hanging. Originally this was going to be longer but read the bottom of the story and you shall see why i left you hanging. **

'' Now die.'' Starkiller yelled as he ran straight at Ahsoka. She only had a second to pull out her lightsabers. She did just in time they both locked sabers. Starkiller now wielding two lightsabers used one to attack Ahsoka and the other to block Anakin's attacks before back flipping a few meters away before the same thing happened again.

'' Weak fools.'' He muttered. With no time for the jedi to react Starkiller blocked a high blow from Anakin and used his free leg to trip Ahsoka. Then he force repulsed both of them along with any screaming citizens nearby. Leaving a huge crater in the ground. Ahsoka who was on the ground when it hit, took only half of the damage, Anakin took full force and was lucky to be alive.

Starkiller with anger in his eyes walked right for an injured Anakin with both lightsabers clutched tightly in hands. Anakin tried to reach his lightsaber but Starkiller forced it away. '' Dooku will thank me for this.'' He raised both of the lightsabers but before it could hit him another lightsaber blocked it. He looked to the side to see Ahsoka blocking his attack. Before he could react she force pushed him away from Anakin.

'' This is between you and me Galen, leave my master out of this.''

'' It serves him right for training a little pest like you.'' The two former friends circled around the crater.

'' Why are you doing i thought we were friends.''

'' Friends, friends you think i would be friends with a Jedi you really don't know anything about me do you.''

'' Yes i do your name is Galen Marek not Starkiller.''

'' Lies thats all the jedi ever spread, Dooku warned me about your tricks, thats probably how you got me to like you in the first place.''

'' Please Galen be reasonable.''

'' NO,.. i will not be fooled any more because today i will destroy the only thing keeping me from my destiny.'' At that moment it looked like Starkiller was having a seizure. He was flowing lightning through his arms and let out a loud yell. '' Grrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.'' Then he let out all of his energy in a huge lightning blast, aiming it all at Ahsoka.

When the blast reached her the impact was so strong it knock her about 30 meters away. She was lucky her lightsabers didn't fall out of her hands. But the impact knock her into a wall. But Starkiller kept the attack striking her with over 1000 volts of electricity.

Ahsoka was blocking desperately, the wall was the only thing holding her in place. The worst thing that could happen is if she dropped her lightsabers.

'' Why won't you just die.'' He screamed as he up the shock. Ahsoka knew she had to do something or she would surly die. But incredibly Ahsoka started to move, pushing through the electricity. '' What.. how are you doing this.'' Ahsoka was absorbing the lightning in her lightsabers.

'' Im sorry for what im about to do.'' Ahsoka said with tears in her eyes. Galen got a look of horror on his face as Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers. And let the electricity flow threw her body. She let out a scream in pain as it hit her. Starkillers mind was a mess, what was she doing. Suddenly it was clear when Ahsoka somehow stood up and without any warning or hesitation she redirection the lightning back at Starkiller.

'' Aaaaaggggg.'' He screamed in pain and was forced on one knee.

'' Im sorry Galen but you leave me no choice.'' She said as the final wave of energy was released. Galen screamed in pain once more before falling to the ground. Once it was all gone Ahsoka to slumped to the ground of her knees. But once reality came back to her she walked over to Anakin who was only half awake.

'' You ok snips.''

'' Ya im fine.''

'' Good'' was the last thing he said before falling unconscious. Rex came running out the twilight.

'' Where have you been.''

'' Sorry commander that force attack shook the ship and nearly knock me out.'' Rex picked up Anakin. '' I'll get him in the ship.'' Rex got Anakin in the ship. Ahsoka turned her attention to Galen who was coughing alot and was trying to move.

**Read this it is important. I left you hanging for awhile because i want you guys to decide what happens. Thats right message and review me, and tell me what you guys want to happen. Make it something that we shall all remember.**


	14. Please read this

**Please read this.**

**To any followers and people that like my story i have tailed up the poll votes and you get your wish.**

**The next story is a STARWARS story. Lucky for you i have already started writing it.**

**The cast will be Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, an OC character witch means i believe means created character, and any less important people.**

**I hope you will read the new story when it comes out.**


	15. Mystery episode, hope you like it

**I have tallied up the votes from both you guys and my friends i asked and here what you guys wanted i hope you enjoy it. **

**This one might be a little more humorous than suspenseful but what can i say i have a weird mind. **

Ahsoka turned around to find Starkiller on his back and trying to move. She slowly started to walk toward him but stopped when she realized his eyes were still sith yellow. But she started to walk again when she heard his moans of pain as he tried to move. She was about a foot away from him when he yelled.

'' Get away from me.''

Ahsoka with a worried voice said '' Please Galen let me help you.''

'' NO, i would rather die than be helped by a jedi especially one like you and besides why would you want to help me anyway?''

'' Because your my friend.''

'' I am not your friend, Galen was your friend, but he is dead and even if we we're friends i wouldn't ask for help.''

'' Be reasonable if i don't get you into a med bay soon you could die.''

'' Well then i guess i'll just lie here and die.'' But Ahsoka knew better, she could see the fear in his eyes, she could tell he did not want to die so she decided to put it to the test.

'' Well if thats what you want than i guess i'll just go.'' Ahsoka started to walk away.

Shes about 20 feet away when Starkiller says. '' Wait wait.'' Ahsoka stops walking. '' Ugh... if you would be so kind can you...''

'' Can i what.'' she said in a sly little voice.

'' Can you... help me.''

'' Whats the magic word.''

'' Ugh... please.''

'' Ok.'' Ahsoka walked back to Galen and put his arm over her shoulder and started walking toward the twilight.

'' This is embarrassing.''

'' How do you think i feel.'' Ahsoka finally got him into the med bay and put him on the med table. By the time Ahsoka could put him on life support he was out cold. But things only got awkward when Rex and Anakin walked in. Anakin who was now a little better but still full with rage.

'' Ahsoka what is he doing in here.''

'' He's hurt and.. and i well i... i just couldn't let him die.''

'' He is a Sith Ahsoka, at any moment he could wake up and attack us.''

'' You don't know that.''

'' Yes i do Rex back me up here.''

'' Um well sir... i kinda have to agree with commander Tano, i mean she is right we can't just leave someone to die.''

'' Ugh i can't believe this.''

'' Master please just give me a chance, we could send him to the council after he's better but please just let me help him.'' Anakin paused for a second.

'' Ok fine but if he tries to kill us i will have no choice, Rex set coordinates to Coruscant i'll contact the council.'' Anakin walked to the communication room

'' Thanks for backing me up Rex.''

'' No problem commander, but you know Skywalker is serious about what he said.''

'' Don't worry i will put the restraints on him.''

'' Good idea.''

Meanwhile Anakin is meeting with the council. '' What is it you wanted to tell us Anakin.'' asked Obi Wan.

'' You will be pleased to know we have captured the Sith that has been interfering with the mission.''

'' Good job Anakin where is he now.'' said Plo Coon.

'' He's in the med bay.''

'' Good keep him restraint and bring him to Coruscant, but be careful if he's Dooku's new apprentice than you can bet he'll be looking for him.''

'' Don't worry master it's me remember.''

'' Thats what im afraid of.'' The holograms of Obi wan and Plo shutdown as the Twilight made its way to Coruscant with a deadly Sith aboard it.

**Well things just got interesting.**


	16. Long way home

**Get ready because my new story is coming out soon. **

Flying past a bright star shines a light through the twilight's glass. Anakin who is wide awake blocks it with his hand, but Ahsoka who is trying to sleep gets the whole sun beam in her face.

'' Do we really have to travel through this path.'' she says blocking her face.

'' Its the safest path to Coruscant, no droids no sith, no weird aliens just a safe path.''

'' Could we at least make a jump to hyperspace too speed up the time.''

'' If we do that it will require all the power, even the med bay.'' Which is were Starkiller is, making sure you were paying attention. '' Speaking of which shouldn't you be checking on him.''

'' Oops.'' Ahsoka got up and went to the med bay were Starkiller just lied on the table. His heart beat was normal, his blood pressure was fine but there was one thing that got her attention. His brain waves were spiking. No doubt he is still mad. But suddenly his body twitched fast. She jumps back as he starts shaking an twitching very fast. She tries the only thing she can. She puts her hand on his forehead. And very slowly he starts to stop. Until he starts doing electric twitches that shock her hand.

'' Oww.'' She pulls her hand back. And then Starkillers eyes open up. He turns his head to look at his surroundings while breathing heavily and very fast. ''G-g-galen.'' He swings his head around until he see's her.

'' YOU.'' he growls. Ahsoka takes a step back as he tries to get free of the restraints.

'' Stop moving, you could knock yourself out again.'' Starkiller tries one more time before stopping to take a breath.

'' Nice to know, now if you would be a good girl and release me i'll make sure your death is quick.''

'' Im afraid i can't do that your still hurt.''

'' Im fine.''

'' No your not.''

'' Don't tell me what i am and what im not.'' he yelled.

'' Ok ok calm down.''

'' And if i don't.''

'' Well... um.. i'll um.''

'' Thats what i thought.'' He let out a little chuckle. Ahsoka was about to leave when he says. '' Why did you save me, im a Sith and you knew the risks but why, why would you sacrifice your life to save me.''

Ahsoka paused for a moment'' Because whether you like it or not we we're friends once.'' She said before leaving the room.

'' How noble of you.'' he laughed at Ahsoka not realizing before she left he used the force to take one of her lightsabers. He ignited it and used it to cut the restraints. '' Green, what a dumb color for a lightsaber.'' After getting off the table and looking around he noticed another door. He opened it and realized it was the hanger that held Anakin's fighter. He was about to steal the ship and leave when he realized something. His mission was not yet complete.

Meanwhile Ahsoka just returned to Anakin. '' So how is he.''

'' He's.. fine but... he's not the same as he used to be.''

'' What do you mean used to be, he's a Sith there all the same.''

'' Not him he's different i can tell there's good in him.''

'' You can believe that and... were is your other lightsaber?''

'' What do you mean its right... here.'' Anakin realizing what happened rushed to the bed bay to find that there prisoner has escaped.

'' Uh oh.'' Before he could react all the lights in the twilight went off. The only light that could be seen was the glow of there lightsabers.

'' Ahsoka what were you thinking turning your back to a Sith.''

'' Sorry it was only for a few seconds.''

'' Ah ha ha ha ha.'' A familiar laugh frightens both Jedi. '' So you really figured it out, what took so long.''

'' Surrender there's no where to hide.''

'' Who says im trying to hide.'' Then out of nowhere a green blade attacks Anakin.

'' What was that for Ahsoka.''

'' That wasn't me i swear.'' Than the green blade attacks Ahsoka and then disappears.

'' See i told you.''

'' Are you Jedi really that stupid.''

'' Listen this can all end ok but you have to surrender first.''

'' Ha like thats happening.'' The green blade reappears and attacks both of them before going into hiding again.''

'' Galen stop this.''

'' For the last time my name is Starkiller.'' The green blade reappears behind Ahsoka. All Anakin could see were the green blades fighting each other but which one was Ahsoka. Then one of the green blades had turned off and suddenly the lights turned back on. And what Anakin saw put a shock of horror on Anakins face as his padawan was being held by her neck with a lightsaber dangerously close to her face.

'' Let go of her now.''

'' Give me the code to the holocron and she lives.''

'' What.''

'' You heard me.'' Ahsoka shook her head in protest. '' Its your choice Skywalker and i suggest doing it fast before i change my mind.'' The lightsaber started to move closer to Ahsoka's face.

'' Wait think about what your doing.''

'' I have been thinking, iv'e been thinking more clearly than i ever have, the Jedi are nothing but liars and deceivers and deserve death.''

'' Thats not true the Jedi code does not allow us to li...''

'' Jedi code, ha thats the only reason why the republic is losing, that and there tend to train weak soldiers.'' Then Starkiller felt a gun pointed at his head.

'' Oh ya well this weak soldier just woke up from his nap and is not happy.'' said Rex. Starkiller with Ahsoka's neck in one arm and the lightsaber in the other was surrounded by an angry Anakin and Rex who was loaded with a pistol. '' Let her go now.'' Thats when Ahsoka made her move. She backhands him in the gut then back flips behind him. Before he could react she ducks an attack and takes the lightsaber out of his hands while Rex shoots him with a stun laser that knocks him out.

'' You ok Snips.''

'' Im fine.'' She looks down at Starkiller. '' I can't believe it he really tried to kill me.''

'' Rex put him back on the restraints and make sure there on tight this time.''

'' Ya ya i got it.'' Rex puts him back on the table, luckily there's a second pair of restraints.

'' Ahsoka i know he was your friend but you need to understand he's a Sith and i doubt he will change.''

'' Master... i know there's good in him i can sense it.''

'' Well was what he just did good, he almost killed you and you still believe in him.''

'' Yes.'' Ahsoka walks to the meditation room before Anakin could speak again.

**Sorry it took so long. Update soon.**


	17. If you like my story please read this

**Hello followers and readers i hope you read this because this is important.**

**First off i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and liked my story, you guys are the reason i keep writing stories.**

**Speaking of story the new story is up. It is called, A scarred life is not a happy life. I hope you guys read it but i must warn you it contains death scenes, crude humor, and possible mild you know what themes. I don't like to say the real word even if im not actually talking to you. Like i said possible. 50/50 chance.**

**Anyway again i would like to thank all the people who inspired me to write, thank you and i will see you guys soon.**


	18. The return of Galen

** Four F###### thousand, as of now this story has been read by over 4000 people, thank you guys as a reward you get extra special chapter.**

As the twilight gets Coruscant in to view, Obi wan comes up on the holo projector.

'' Anakin.''

'' Yes master.''

'' Have you arrived yet.''

'' Not yet im about half an hour from the planet.''

'' Good and i have to ask, how is your captive doing.''

'' Not good besides the fact that he has multiple injury's he almost killed Ahsoka.''

'' Well i amuse he is on proper restraints now.''

'' Yes master, force resistant so he can't escape again.''

'' Good we will have the med bay ready for him when you arrive.'' Obi wans hologram turns off when Ahsoka walked in the room.

'' We there yet.''

'' Almost, how do you feel.''

'' Im ok.'' she lied.

'' Listen snips im sorry if i hurt you earlier but deep down you know im right.''

'' I want to believe you master but i just can't.''

'' I know its hard Ahsoka but...'' Suddenly the whole ship started to shake.

'' Whats happening.'' Anakin rushes to the cockpit and looked at the radar.

'' Vulture droids, quick activate the...'' Another explosion shakes the ship as soon as Rex runs in the room.

'' Sir the shields are down.''

'' Oh god, Rex man the turret Ahsoka come with me.'' Rex turned on the scope and locked on the droids. Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka ran to the hanger. Anakin jumped in his fighter with Artoo in there as well.

'' Hows it going Artoo.'' asked Ahsoka. Artoo responded with a few beeps and whistles.

'' Ahsoka contact Obi wan i'll try to hold them off.''

'' Yes master.'' Ahsoka rushes to the communications room as Anakin takes off.

Meanwhile in the control room Rex is using the turret.

'' Hold still clankers.'' He pulled the trigger and destroyed one of the droids. '' Ya.'' Suddenly one of the droids shot a missile at the ship. And it hit directly at the control room. '' Uh oh.''

Meanwhile Ahsoka was contacting Obi wan. '' Master Kenobi can you read me.''

'' Zzzzzzzz Ah... ahsoka is that you.''

'' Master we are being attacked by vulture droids, send backup repeat send zzzzzzzzzzz.'' The transmission disconnected. '' Dang.'' Suddenly the whole ship went dark as the power went off. Then Ahsoka's comlink turned on.

'' Ahsoka what happened.''

'' All the power went off and...''

'' What the power went off.''

'' Yes why.''

'' The restraints are powered by the ship.''

'' Uh oh.''

Meanwhile Rex was trying to get the power back on. '' Stupid clankers fried the control board, now even if we won we would not be able to get to Coruscant.''

'' Then i guess we both lose.'' Suddenly Rex got hit in the head with the bud of a lightsaber and then thrown into the controls. '' Like i said weak soldiers. Rex struggled to stand but he got kicked in the face. '' Why do you even bother.'' He picked up Rex with the force and threw him into the med bay. Then he heard a voice come from behind him.

'' Galen stop.'' he could already tell who it was even before he turned around. '' Please stop doing this.''

'' Why, why can't you just accept that im a Sith and get over it.''

'' Because your're not a Sith, there is still good in you if you just...!

'' NO.'' he yelled. '' I will not be fooled anymore.'' He ignites his other lightsaber. '' Know if you would do me a favor and DIE.'' In less than a second there lightsabers were locked. Starkiller slashed for Ahsoka's head but she ducked and blocked the attack before sliding under him and popping up from behind. Before she could attack he spun around and blocked it with electricity flowing threw his lightsabers. Every blow from his lightsabers slightly shocked Ahsoka's hands. But it was the speed of the attacks that worried her.

Ahsoka running out of time, back flipped off the wall behind her. But Starkiller anticipated it and as she was about to land, he kicked her in the air and she flew into the controls, electrocuting her.

'' Galen please.''

'' Would you just SHUT UP.'' suddenly he struck her with force lightning, knocking her out cold. He slowly walked toward her with lightsabers in his hands. Looking down at her limp body he noticed her jedi communicator was blinking. Out of curiosity he pressed the glowing button.

'' Ahsoka are you ok the droids have been destroyed, are you ok.'' Starkiller picks up the comm. '' Ahsoka, ahsoka whats going on.''

'' Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, shes a little under the weather right know but you can leave a message.'' Starkiller joked.

'' I swear if you hurt her i will...

'' You'll what, the hanger door is locked and your padawan and clone buddy are trapped with me.'' '' What are you gonna do blow the ship up, that i'll kill everyone here.''

'' You... you won't get away with this.''

'' Well from where im standing your in no position to make demands so technically i already have.''

''... What do you want.''

'' You heard me before, i want the code to the holocron and if i don't get it then you can forget ever seeing your padawan again. Anakin was running out of time he either had to give him the code or try and convince him not to kill them. '' I'm waiting.''

''... OK i'll give it to you.''

'' Finally come to your senses.'' Meanwhile Ahsoka is slowly starting to come to. All she can hear is Starkiller talking on a comm link. Suddenly her eyes pop wide open as she enters a vision. All she see's is a shadow of a figure. Suddenly the figure starts to talk.

'' Ahsoka Tano.'' the voice sounded like a old man, around the age of 70 or so. '' Ahsoka if you can hear me you must not allow Starkiller to open the holocron, quickly you must stop him at all costs.'' Before Ahsoka could ask why the vision broke and her sight returned. Then she heard Anakins voice.

'' You will pay for this.''

'' I doubt it now the code.'' That's when Ahsoka remembered. She had to do something.

'' Huh.. the code is... Thats when Starkiller felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as he was knocked to the ground. He turned over to see Ahsoka holding both blades to his head.

'' Tough little brat aren't you.''

'' I'm just full of surprises actually, now get up slowly.'' Starkiller slowly started to stand when he noticed something. Outside the window he could see more ships, republic fighters Ahsoka's distress signal worked.

'' Your not the only one.'' With lightning speed Starkiller swiped at Ahsoka's legs, tripping her. Then he used the force to grab his lightsaber. Ahsoka quickly sprung to her feet to block the attack. But the force of the impact was to strong as her lightsaber flew across the room. Starkiller wasted no time. He force pushed her up against a wall and held her by her neck.

'' Galen.. please.''

'' NO, if you can't except who i am then you are my enemy. Galen was weak and let his own emotions take over him but now the only person i care about is myself.''

'' Then i... guess i just... need to remind you... who you are.'' Starkiller was about to end it when Ahsoka got out of his grip, and kissed him. Starkiller dropped his lightsaber in shock. But Ahsoka's hope rose when he kissed back. When Ahsoka broke the kiss she saw that his eyes were no longer yellow they were back to there original brown color.

'' Ahsoka.. i.. i remember. I remember everything.'' Galens face started to get tense. '' I remember Dooku corrupting my mind and spreading the lies that almost made me kill you.'' Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder.

'' Its ok it wasn't your fault.'' Galen started to calm down.

'' Your're right,... its Dooku's fault.'' Galen walked toward the twilight's controls and gave them a shock until the controls started blinking.

'' What will you do now.'' Galen paused for a minute.

'' The only thing i can,... i have to turn myself in.''

'' No Galen you can't do that, if you do you could be sentenced to death.''

'' Well what choice do i have, everywhere i go trouble seems to find me and im sure as hell not letting you tell me the code. Im sorry Ahsoka but i need to pay for my crimes.''

Galen walked over to Rex who was slowly standing, thinking Galen is still hostile. '' Captain... arrest me.'' Rex was a little confused why he wasn't resisting. But when looked over at Ahsoka he could tell that he wasn't kidding. Rex got up and handcuffed him the told him to sit on the table. Rex opened the hanger doors so Anakin could enter. He expected to see blood everywhere but all he saw was a confused Rex. When he saw Galen on the table he was more confused.

'' Commander Skywalker this is red squad do you copy.''

'' Yes i read you.''

'' Is everything ok.'' Anakin looked over at Galen.

'' No everything is clear head back to Coruscant we'll be there soon.'' Anakin walked to the controls and manually piloted the ship to Coruscant where Galen was to face his final judgement.

**Took forever to write. Please comment, review and give me some tips my mind is hollow at the moment.**


	19. New series

**Im going to be starting a new series on Fanfiction Its going to a Deadliest warrior fantasy show. It will be alot like deadliest warrior but it will star people who don't exist. No i am not trying to copyright Deadliest warrior or DEATH BATTLE. **

**I already have some ideas. Some of them have already been thought of but have never been released as a story or video. Others were made up by me and my friends.**

**Ideas**

**Kratos ( God of war) vs Skarin ( Viking battle for Asgard).**

**Starkiller/ Galen Marek ( The force unleashed) vs Lord ****Voldemort ( Harry potter series).**

**Robin ( Batman or Teen titans) vs Liu Kang ( Mortal Kombat).**

**Alduin ( Skyrim) vs Deathwing ( World of Warcraft).**

**Send me some ideas if you have them.**


	20. Fate sealed part 1

**Five thousand five hundred. Over 5500 people have read this. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Thanks guys.**

**Theirs a poll on my homepage deciding what i should do next, check it out.**

**By the way there is going to be a vision of a possible future in here.**

Galen Marek, a man who has committed crimes against the Republic, was now at the mercy of the council. His fate will determine the future, whenever they chose to kill him or life in jail, either way it will effect the galaxy.

Its been five hours since Galen was taken off the twilight and into the temple. Now he is waiting for the council to arrive in the room. Anakin and Ahsoka are the only other people in the room. Anakin is talking to Rex on the comlink and Ahsoka is sitting next to Galen who is surprisingly calm. He's not one to really show emotion even when his life is at stake. Ahsoka who is more worried than anyone has surprisingly also holding it in. Not because shes worried it will make Galen fell bad but because she doesn't want the council to think she has feelings for him, even though she does.

Thats when a senate guard walks in the room. '' Starkiller.''

'' Yes.''

'' They're here.'' Galen followed the guard with Ahsoka and Anakin behind him. He entered a room with a hydro lift in the middle and above it were window like things where the council would sit. The guard ordered him to walk to the lift. When he did the lift slow went up. Now he could see the members of the council. He saw a small green alien in the middle. He also saw another togrutan but this one was alot older than Ahsoka. He saw about 6 more people including Obi wan. When the lift stopped one of the men started to talk.

'' Galen Marek you have been charged with crimes against the Republic.'' said Mace windu.

'' How do you plea.'' Asked master Yoda.

'' I plea guilty masters, i know what i did and im not going to pretend i didn't do it, whatever punishment you decide for me, i very well deserve.'' The masters were a little surprised. Most people plea not guilty. They haven't had a guilty plea in awhile. The council talked to each other trying to decide what to do. No one else could hear them but they knew they were talking.

'' This boy is a Jedi Killer, jail won't solve that.'' said Mace Windu

'' Emphasis on boy, he's only 17 i still think he could change.'' said Shaak Ti.

'' Shaak Ti is right, every life deserves a second chance at redemption.'' said Obi Wan.

'' But will he accept the redemption if we give it to him, or will he go back to the Sith.''

'' Master Yoda what are your thoughts.''

'' Hmm... strange this boy is, his destiny, unsure i am, but make an impact on the galaxy he will.''

'' As a Jedi or a Sith.''

'' Hard to tell, but benefit only one side it will.''

'' Than we can't take the chance unless we are absolutely sure.''

'' I say we give him a chance, something that will make him have to choose either side.'' After about 4 more minutes of talking the council returned.

'' The council has made its decision,.. Galen Marek we are going to put you through a test to prove yourself. You shall be sent to the planet Nar Shaddaa on a mission with Obi Wan Kenobi. If you succeed all crimes against you will be removed. However if you fail, you will be sent to jail to await the penalty of death.''

Ahsoka swore her heart skipped a beat. '' But until then you shall wait in prison.'' Galen gave them a nod to signal that he was listening as the lift went back down where a guard took him out of the room. After the council left, Anakin went to talk with Obi wan Kenobi.

* * *

'' Master why did you agree to go on a mission with this.. Sith.''

'' Anakin i didn't agree to be on the mission, i volunteered for it.''

'' Wa... why.''

'' Anakin when you told me that the boy just surrendered after fighting with Ahsoka, it made me realize that there is something or someone that he cares about which is why he didn't kill Ahsoka or Rex.''

'' Im not following.''

'' Uh.. the mission on Nar Shaddaa is not just a simple mission to prove his worth, its to remind him about good things in life, this mission will test him both physically and mentally.''

'' So what your saying is that if we can remind him about the good in life then...''

'' Then maybe he can find peace.''

* * *

Meanwhile in the maximum security prison. Galen is resting in his cell. He was dressed in uniform that looks similar to the one that the clone of him wears when he escapes Kamino in TFU2. However he was having a hard time sleeping and every time he did it was only for a few minutes because he was having nightmares.

One of them lasted long enough for him to remember. He was on a separatist ship. But this dream was more like a vision. He could see himself. He was on his knees being blasted with force lightning. The figure that was blasting him was hooded, but he knew his as Darth Sideous. The man that he and Dooku were planning to overthrow. Sideous was blasting him over and over.

* * *

**OK**** right here its going to be written as if this is happening right now.**

'' Submit.'' Said an angry Darth Sideous.

'' Never.'' Galen yelled back only to get blasted again. '' I will never give in.''

'' Well then maybe this will change your mind.'' a floor panel opened up and brought up the person he cared about the most... Ahsoka.

'' Ahsoka.'' Suddenly Sideous lifted her with a force choke.

'' You will submit to the dark side or you will lose the only person you have ever loved.'' His grip started tightening around Ahsokas neck.

'' Wait wait.'' Galen begged. Ahsoka shook her head, trying to stop him. '' I will do your bidding... just let her go.'' Pleased, Darth Sideous dropped Ahsoka.

'' Find and kill both Anakin Skywalker and Obi wan Kenobi, if you fail she dies.'' Ahsoka looked to her side and saw one of Galens lightsabers. She slowly crawls for it. '' You will return to me and give yourself to the dark side, if you resist she dies. When your training is complete you will hunt down and execute the Jedi council if you fail she dies.''

Ahsoka was almost to the lightsaber when Sideous grabbed her with the force. '' You little pest.'' With Sideous distracted Galen lunged for him, knocking both of them down. Galen grabbed the old man by his neck and threw him towards the controls were he got 4 thousand volts running through his body. That was enough to knock his out for now. He ran toward Ahsoka and took the cuffs of her hands. As soon as he got them of Ahsoka jumped on him, giving his the mother of all hugs.

'' I knew you'd come for me.''

'' Don't i always.'' Galen returned the hug. This was a very happy moment in his life. However it would be cut short. Ahsoka looked over Galens shoulder and saw Darth Sideous standing up. The dark lord ignited his lightsaber and threw it at them. Ahsoka only had a second to react.

'' Watch out.'' Galen turned around and pushed Ahsoka out of the way. Ahsoka landed a few feet away and turned around. She wished she hadn't. A look of horror was on her face when she saw that the lightsaber was wedged deep in Galens stomach. Less than a second later Galen fell to the ground with blood staining the floor. '' GALEN.''

* * *

Galen woke up panting and breathing heavily. He quickly looked at his surroundings. He was still in the jail cell and didn't have a lightsaber in his gut. He let out a big breath of relief. It was all a nightmare. Or was it. Was this destined to happen or was it just a figment of his imagination.

'' No no that can't happen,... Uhhh, this is why they should have just killed me.''

**Another vision. Will this happen. Maybe, but if it does thats a long way from here. I hope you like the story so far. Review or Pm me if you have a question or idea.**


	21. Sneak peek

**Summer is fun. But then real life calls to you and says, " HEY get of your ass and work.'' Not looking forward to that.**

**Now where we left of.**

'' They should have just killed me.'' Galen said over and over. He had just woke up from what he thought was a vision. If it was a vision of the future than that means he'll live until that certain point in time. But what time was that. '' ... Why didn't they just fucking kill me.'' Suddenly a guard appeared near the ray shield door.

'' Starkiller.'' the guard asked.

'' What.'' Galen said with an irritated voice.

'' You have a visitor.'' The guard opened the cell door. Galen didn't even need to look to know it was Ahsoka. The guard left the two to talk.

'' How do you feel.'' asked Ahsoka

'' Well my leg hurts and this prison sucks but im fine.''

'' Liar.''

'' Excuse me.''

'' I felt your pain earlier, something really hit you inside.''

'' I said im fine.''

'' No your not.''

'' YES I AM.'' Galen yelled which scared Ahsoka a little. '' Sorry.''

'' Its fine, if you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.'' There was a long pause until Ahsoka spoke up. '' Its great that you get a chance to prove yourself.''

'' Ya i guess it is.''

'' Your still on that whole, i deserve to die thing.''

'' Well what did you expect, iv'e killed so many people, committed alot of crimes and i was an apprentice to Dooku.''

'' People change.''

'' Ya so, that isn't an excuse for what iv'e done,... my only hope of ever really changing is if Dooku dies.'' Suddenly the building shook. '' What was that.'' Another loud boom. A guard appeared near the door.

'' General Ahsoka, a whole battalion of droids just showed up, we need your help to defend the gate.''

'' OK.'' Ahsoka gave a quick hug to Galen.

'' Be careful.'' Ahsoka gave a nod and ran out the door.


	22. Decisions to be made

**Hello every one. Good morning, good afternoon, or goodnight. **

**This is ATK with a really special announcement. **

**Starting today i am going to let you guys and gals decide something very VERY important. **

**This is very important so please keep it cool. **

**Well you know when Galen is well Galen is eyes are brown. And when he's a sith his eyes are yellow. Well.**

**Im offering you guys a choice. YOU, the fine people of the world get to make the ultimate decision. **

**What third color should Galens eyes be in future chapters, AND what should the personality be when his eyes are that color.**

**Remember the color can't be yellow or brown. The personality can still be evil, just not sith. But he doesn't have to be evil. He can me any personality.**

**Examples. You don't have to use these if you don't want to. Examples, Greed, pure evil, lust, hyper, nervous, crazy. Remember those are examples. There are lots of personality's that i didn't mention. **

**I couldn't have chosen better people to decide. Answer the questions in the reviews or PM me.**

**This is ATK105 signing out.**


End file.
